


Important to Me (River Song x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Ooooh do you think you could write a River x Reader where the reader is traveling around with river, as friends, and she’s just in awe of how awesome and badass river compared to how shy she is and basically  she falls head over heels in love. She doesn’t think she has a chance with her, but during a life threatening situation the reader does something stupid that might risk her life to save River and River during the entire thing is like what. thy. hell. and they confess their feelings after”





	Important to Me (River Song x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried to keep this one sweet and simple. Sorry that it sucks. Read with caution.

You had felt particularly peaceful on the night that you had met her. Looking back, that may have been the last time you were ever at peace.

 

It all started when you had tried to escape the formalities of your company Christmas party by standing alone on a balcony to watch the stars. You’re not sure how you got yourself into the mess you did, but one thing led to another and you were running hand in hand with a crazy curly haired woman, being chased through the stars that you’d previously been watching from afar.

Her name was River Song. She was brilliant, bubbly, and so very close to insane but you loved her. You’re not sure when you realized it, perhaps after the exploding supernova incident, but you loved everything about her.

 

Unfortunately for you, she only saw you as a traveling companion and you knew it. She always treated you almost like a pet she kept around only because she thought you were cute. It hurt a little, in fact, you physically felt a needle go through your heart when she would flirt with someone who wasn’t you, but you tried to ignore it.

.

.

.

Today was the day. That’s what River had said at least. 

What was about to happen? You had no idea, but that’s how most of your travels went with River Song, always mysterious and somewhat dangerous.

 

“Come  _on_ River,” you whined. “Just tell me what we’re doing.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” she smiled playfully.

“Can’t argue with that logic, I suppose,” you shrugged your shoulders giving up.

 

You gripped her arm tight as she activated her vortex manipulator to transport you both who knows where. Vortex manipulation always made you a bit queasy, but you’d almost gotten used to it now.

As much as you loved traveling with River, you really appreciated it when she’d steal her husband’s TARDIS. Oh right, that was the  _other_ problem: she was  _married_. Actually, she was married to several people at once so you were never quite sure how she truly felt about anyone.

.

“Oh my  _head_ ,” you rubbed your forehead as you arrived. Already a headache was setting in.

“Sorry sweetie,” she apologized. “But it’s time to change.”

“ _Change_?”

“Yes, you can’t expect to blend in looking like  _that_.”

You looked around where you were. It was a very formal event on a platform you didn’t recognize. Then you looked down at your clothes.

 

“I guess you’re right.”

“Course I am,” she pulled out her emergency outfit changer sprayer thing. “Now hold still.”

She sprayed you then herself. You felt your jeans disappear and become replaced by a floor length dress. You wished you had a mirror to see yourself but of course, you didn’t.

You watched as River’s everyday clothes were replaced by a gorgeous red cocktail dress. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony and her make-up was stunning.

 

“How do I look?” She spun in a circle for you.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” you said breathlessly.

“Same to you,” she winked before walking off, expecting you to follow behind as always.

.

.

Things went south  _fast_ , as per usual.

 

Apparently, River had taken you aboard a diplomatic platform, Platform 29 if you weren’t mistaken, to illegally sell a very rare black diamond. Unfortunately for the both of you, you were caught red-handed.

“There must be some kind of mistake,” River tried to talk her way out of the whole situation but you knew things weren’t going to shape up anytime soon.

“There is no mistake,” the robotic security guard responded. “You are the known criminal Doctor River Song. You will come with us.”

 

“She most certainly will  _not_ ,” you stomped your foot.

“(Y/n) darling,  _please_ , let me-”

“ _No_! I will  _not_ stand by and just  _watch_ you. Not again.”

 

You quickly turned on the guards, narrowly dodging the lasers and claws aimed at you. It was a bit difficult to move in your dress but you made it work. After you took out the last robot, you picked up the vortex manipulator from the compartment it had placed it in when they’d stolen it from River.

Then you quickly ran towards River to pull her behind a column and avoid being shot by the alien diplomats who had been standing by and were not too keen on you destroying their guards.

 

“Watch out!” River said just a moment too late. You were shot in the shoulder as you covered her.

“Sorry love,” you smiled through the pain. “But looks like we’ve got to run.”

You wrapped the vortex manipulator around her wrist and set the coordinates. Less than two seconds later you arrived in the safety of your bedroom.

.

“ _What. The. Hell?!_ ” River snapped the second you were safe.

“What? That wasn’t too bad for us,” you laughed her off.

“Are you  _insane_?!”

“Possibly.”

“Just-come here,” her voice broke as she motioned for you to scoot closer. She then began to pull out a ridiculous amount of medical supplies from her clutch and started to treat your open wound.

 

“That was  _incredibly_ stupid of you.”

“Yeah, I know,” you whined as she applied more pressure to your shoulder.

“You could have  _died_.”

“I almost die  _every day_  with you.”

“This was different.”

“… I’m sorry.”

 

She sighed and finished cleaning your wound.

“I was  _scared_ (Y/n), scared for  _you_ … I don’t know what I’d do with myself if I lost you.”

“Oh come on, you’re  _Doctor River Song_ ,” you brushed her off, “you’d be fine.”

“ _No_ ,” she tied off a bandage and sat down. “I  _wouldn’t_.”

 

“River-?”

“(Y/n)… I  _love_ you. Watching you today made me realize it, but I do. I love you.”

 

You blinked once, then twice. She stared right back at you, far more confident than you were.

“I, I love you too,” your heart raced in your chest and your face was a hot mess as you said it.

“Oh, I know.”

“You, you  _do?!_ ”

“It was  _obvious_ , Sweetie,” she smiled and leaned forward to give you a kiss.


End file.
